


Crossfire

by missjennacole



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennacole/pseuds/missjennacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how things were supposed to end. Even now, lying on the floor and bleeding out for the bastard I fell in love with, I’m wondering how I got here. I could have been a lawyer, a doctor, I could have stayed at Stanford and never met Nevada Ramirez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ew! I'm such a bad writer, but NO ONE else is writing Nevada fics. I've been left with no other options. Heads up people, this is gonna get very porn oriented.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to end. Even now, lying on the floor and bleeding out for the bastard I fell in love with, I’m wondering how I got here. I could have been a lawyer, a doctor, I could have stayed at Stanford and never met Nevada Ramirez. But I don’t want my last thoughts to be regrets. We did have our silver linings. 

* * *

 

(1 Year Earlier)

My sister had spent the majority of her adult life wading through the slums of Washington Heights. She’d been a shelter worker, caring for the families in need. The night she was killed, she’d been walking back from the local pharmacy, not even a block from her apartment. She’d bought a pregnancy test. The police said it had been a case of the wrong place at the wrong time. Druglord Nevada Ramirez had been in a shootout with a rival gang and a stray bullet nicked an artery. She was gone before an ambulance was even on route. I left Stanford indefinitely the morning I got the call. The moment I stepped back into Washington Heights I had one goal, I was going to find Nevada Ramirez and take everything he loved from him.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't turn out shitty...

I did a lot of research beforehand. As a Stanford student, research was my forte. Nevada frequented three clubs in the heights. On Fridays, it was “El agujero del Conejo.”  
My dress was flirty, tight and black. It clung to my curves and hinted just slightly at my upper thigh. My lips were painted blood red and my long dark hair cascaded down my back in loose waves. I knew he spotted me when I stepped in, I was counting on it. I made a show of buying myself a drink.  
“Excuse me,” I said to a bartender softly. “I’m here on a business meeting. I wanna prove I can hang with the big boys but...I’m kind of a lightweight. Can you just fill all my drinks with water when I order them?” I batted my long lashes at him. “Please?” The man looked me over and nodded, pouring me a glass of water in a martini glass. I gave him a wave and a ditsy thank you before striding off. I needed to keep my wits about me tonight. I’d calculated everything down to a T. There was no margin for errors.  
The second time I noticed his eyes on me, I was talking to one of his men. The man, Jose was nothing more than a grunt, he could be killed tomorrow and Nevada wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. But Jose put me back on Nevada’s radar, and that’s what had mattered. I laughed smiling and twirling my hair. I’d give his arm a touch, a squeeze and leaned into him to let him smell my perfume. I was pulling out every stop. My sister would have been proud. Or embarrassed. Probably the latter. I let my eyes wander to Nevada just for a moment, letting him know I saw him before turning my attention back to Jose. I pretended to keep my interest everywhere but on him. I knew that would hook him. I was right.  
“So tell me Belleza,” Nevada’s gruff voice cooed from behind me. “Why are you over here talking to boys when you could talk to a man?”  
“Point me to a man, and I’ll be sure to say hello,” I quipped, not even looking over.  
I felt his hand on my chin, pulling my face firmly to look at him. It was just on the brink of a painful grip, “watch yourself, zorra,” he whispered, stepping into my space.  
I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, letting my eyes go wide with a touch of fear and intrigue.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Alyx,” I let my eyes run over him, he was actually quite handsome.  
Even Lucifer was described as blindingly beautiful, I reminded myself.  
“And your name is…?” I prompted.  
This made him laugh, “sweetheart we both know who I am.”  
I shook my head, “I just moved here, are you famous or something?”  
“Or something,” he loosened his grip on my face, now using the hand to stroke soothingly over my jaw. “My name is Nevada, and if you haven’t heard it already, you will. Now come sit with me.” It wasn’t a request, so I nodded, following him back to his private booth. I sat beside him, glancing at the clock. I was three minutes ahead of schedule already.  
“A beautiful woman shouldn’t be out here alone,” he remarked, looking at me with his dark eyes.  
“I’m not alone now, but I was meeting up with a date...he never showed.”  
“He sounds like a very stupid man.” He laid a hand on my upper thigh and I looked away, pretending to be embarrassed, but it was mostly to hide my revulsion.  
Nevada fucking Ramirez. I wanted to make him choke on those perfect teeth of his.  
“Let’s go somewhere quieter.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to my jaw.  
Oh-That actually felt amazing. I’d forgotten how nice physical touch could be.  
“I shouldn’t...” I pretended to protest.  
“But you will.”  
This made me laugh, shooting him an amused look. “What part of ‘I shouldn’t’ made you think I was just begging for a deep-dicking. Hmm?”  
He couldn’t hold back his smile now, “A deep-dicking? Mierda, you’re an odd one. Come on, come back to my room with me.”  
“So we can snuggle? No thanks papi.” I stood, checking my phone. “I have to go. I have work in the morning.”  
“Stay,” he took my hand but I pulled back shaking my head.  
“You’ll find another Zorra before I’m even out the door. Gracias por la empresa, Papi.” I leaned down giving him one hard kiss on the mouth before walking out.


	3. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep the chapters pretty short, but I post two at a time and I plan to gave a lot of them.

I decided to take on my sister's old job at the shelter. She would have wanted someone trustworthy to take her place.  
"Your sister was an amazing woman," the shelter's owner, Vanessa said softly. She patted my back. "You're more than welcome to stay here until you find a place to stay." I thanked her. What else could I do? All my money was tied up at Stanford.  
The next time I saw Nevada, he was collecting protection fees from local stores. I had just walked out of a local market.  
"We meet again Zorra," he smirked.  
"Nevada, did you come to help me carry my bags?" I gestured to my groceries. He leaned in and licked his lips.  
"Unfortunately no, I'm here on business."  
"What a shame."  
He took in my appearance, tight black jeans and a tank top with no bra. He then turned to his men, jerking his head to gesture that they head past him into the store. They didn't hesitate to comply.  
"I've been thinking about you." He said smirking. "Not many women have ever walked away from me."  
"Oh?"  
"I tend to have a certain effect on women." He stepped forward. I stepped back. "Although usually that effect is a lot stronger once my head is between their legs."  
I shivered, "Maybe you just aren't my type."  
"Dulzura," he cooed and my blood ran cold. "I'm everybody's type."  
He grabbed my wrist tugging me close and watching my groceries spill onto the street.  
"Let me tell you a secret," I leaned in whispering and letting my lips touch his for just a second as I spoke, "You aren't everybody's type." I let him take in my appearance, my slightly hitched breathing, my close proximity and my blue eyes which I knew darkened when I was turned on or angry. I couldn't tell which one i was at the moment.  
"I've never seen such a terrible liar," he chuckled and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pressing our lips together. I kissed him back, pressing my body into his, giving him everything he wanted just for a minute before pushing him off. He looked at me, a flare of annoyance in his eyes.  
"Hmm... Sorry, didn't feel a thing." I bent over, grabbing my things and walking off, not giving him a chance to reply.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had started with a game plan, this whole story is me thrusting into darkness.   
> Side note: Nevada thrusting in darkness is definitely where I want this story to head eventually.

The third meeting was going to be intentional. In fact, he was going to come to me. But first I needed to do a little preparation.  
Strolling through the heights at night is a surefire way to get the local’s attention.   
I prayed I could still keep Nevada interested, I’d pushed him off for a week, now it was time to pull him back before I lost him.   
“Boys,” I greeted, strolling up the steps of a local gang hang out. Nevada frequented this location with his men. A few lower-level guards were here but no Nevada in sight. It was better that he wasn’t here for the initial part of the plan.   
“I’m looking to make a purchase,” I batted my eyelashes and gave them all a sarcastic smile.  
“What exactly do you think we’re selling, puta?”   
Ah, I did love the sound of obscenities in the morning. I pulled a wad of cash out of my back pocket and flashed it at them. “I have six hundred dollars that say you guys can sell me a handgun. Something pretty, without a pesky serial number on it.” They stayed silent, sizing me up.   
“Come on boys,” I cooed. “I’m not lookin’ for nukes. But a girl’s gotta protect herself.”  
Once again, silence. That was getting old fast.  
“Do I have to knock down every doorstep?” I raised my voice a bit. “Go out searching for someone to sell me a damn gun?!” I shouted the last part, my voice echoing through the dark streets. Immediately the men were on edge.  
“Shut your fucking mouth, crazy puta.”  
I gave them an innocent shrug and waved the cash in front of their faces.  
“Come on now, I don’t think your boss would want you to start turning down clients.”  
“Give us a few days to get something together, three hundred now, and the rest when we get you the gun.”  
I handed them the three hundred without hesitation.   
“We’ll contact you when we have it.”  
This intrigued me, how were they planning to do that?  
“Do you want a first name? Phone number? Do I get an invoice?” I wasn’t exactly sure how this shit worked.  
They laughed, “we’ll find you.”  
I nodded turning and heading back down to the shelter. Truth be told, it didn’t matter if they actually found me or not, the word would be out on the streets. The gringa was looking for an unregistered gun in the heights, and everyone (including a certain handsome drug lord) was going to want to know why.


	5. Deal or No Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh! My writing. But isn't that the story of my life? I wish I could just skip all the detail and slam directly into the porn lol  
> Just a side note: White Lilies are typically associated with funerals, so it was almost like a threat.

Three days went by with no response. Finally, flowers showed up on my doorstep. White lilies. Attached was a card with a time and location. Jeez, how could a man who had the heights quaking in fear also be such a drama queen? The idiots could have just called me or sent a car. Regardless, I showed up exactly on time outside of a local warehouse. It was cold, but I’d dressed to impress, my tight black jeans and button-down blouse exposing just a hint of cleavage. I looked down at my phone when I felt something hard poke against my back.   
“So tell me,” Nevada’s voice said in my ear. “Why does the little Zorra want this?”   
I gritted my teeth, forcing my voice to stay even, “is that my gun?”  
His warm breath tickled my skin as he chuckled, “nonsense, mi amore. I’m just happy to see you. Now keep walking.” He led me, gun still pressed to my back, inside the warehouse. My heart was pounding in my ears the entire time. I was so stupid, how could I possibly have thought I could take on the Trujillo of the heights? I heard the click of him decocking the gun and my legs finally gave way. I had a gun to my back. I could have died.   
“Now I don’t like repeating myself, but for you, I’ll ask again.” He fiddled casually with the hammer of the gun, making my body flood back with anxiety. “What does a shelter worker need with an unregistered gun.”   
I had figured he’d do some digging and find out I worked at the shelter, It wasn’t a surprise. I closed my eyes and took a took minute to really compose myself. I couldn’t show him this much fear, not yet. I stood, brushing myself off and smiling tightly at him.   
“I believe that’s my business right? I paid the money, I should get the gun without an interrogation.”  
He laughed, genuinely laughed in my face now, tucking the gun into his jeans.  
“Dulzura, my men were fucking with you. I’m not in the market of guns and I wouldn’t spit on you for $600. It’s chump change.”  
My face heated in embarrassment, “well, it’s not like I can just google illegal gun prices! How am I supposed to know!” I let myself give into the emotion, my voice cracking a bit, eyes tearing up in frustration. I thought of my sister, thought of everything she could have done for this city if she’d gotten the chance. I wanted him to see my not just as a woman, but as something worth investing some of his interest in.  
“Are you scared of something?” He asked, amused. He was taunting me now. He didn’t care that I was scared, he thought it was...funny. Bastard. I tamped down my rage, pressing my lips together and staring him down.   
His smirk grew, “you are.”  
“How much more do you need? I’ll make it work, just give me a price.”  
“Someone has you really shaken,” he observed, starting to pace circles around me, taking in my slightly disheveled appearance.  
“I have another proposition for you,” he grabbed my face between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look at him. “Keep your money, instead...we can make a trade.”  
His fingers were digging into my skin now, making me squirm in discomfort, when he finally let go, I stepped back, hugging my arms tight to my chest.   
I knew where this was headed. Hell, I’d been counting on it.   
A man like Nevada relished control, he wanted all the power without any exceptions. Up until now I had been the exception, I’d rejected him twice. But now, I needed him. I could practically see his ego swell in his head.   
“I’ll keep you safe, in return, you do something for me.” There it was, the big strong drug lord didn’t come to the rescue of every damsel in distress, only the ones with something good to offer.   
“I’ll do anything,” I whispered, looking at him with a mixture of frustration and resignation.  
“That’s what I like to hear.”


	6. A Tape Recorder With Tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of what happened in the prologue and then also some imaginary smut? Theoretical smut?  
> Idk, but this is two chapters tonight and I feel good.

** Present Day **

I didn’t think I’d be scared of dying. When I’d first returned to the heights, I didn’t even think about the consequences of my actions. Those consequences left me here. 

I wasn’t in pain. My whole body was pumping with so much adrenaline, it took me nearly 30 seconds to realize I’d even been shot. 

“Alyx,” Nevada was at my side, putting pressure on my abdomen. His eyes filled with fear. I’d never seen him scared before. “Look at me. Hey! That’s an order Zorra!”

I blinked up at him and laughed. “The last thing I’m gonna see is your stupid face.” 

I knew it wasn’t the time for teasing, but I was in shock. And the alternative to my joking...was dying. And I didn’t like that very much. 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that.” He growled. He picked me up in his arms and started to carry me out of the warehouse. He snapped at his men to hurry to a doctor, pulling me into the van. 

“You aren’t supposed to move gunshot victims,” I mumbled, the blood loss finally getting to my head. I closed my eyes, feeling things begin to spin. “But thank you for not letting me die on the floor.”

“You aren’t dying at all. Vamos! Speed the damn car up!” He shouted at his men. Speedlights be damned, Nevada was not losing his woman. I smiled at the thought.  I was  _ his woman. _

* * *

 

**One Year Earlier**

 

I...had not anticipated this. I sat in Nevada’s lap a week later, my tight gold dress leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

“You have a job tonight Dulzura,” he cooed against my skin, kissing and sucking at the skin right behind my ear. I whimpered and gasped, squirming in his lap. 

I had violently miscalculated the other night. He didn’t want me as one of his whores, no, re respected his whores far more than he respected me at the moment.  I was merely a prop tonight. My only job was to cause the other men to let their guard down. I’d act slutty and drunk, kiss him and fondle him a little, show that I was no real threat to their business deal.  When they’d decided I wasn’t a threat, they’d get careless. That’s when I was to collect intel. I was a glorified tape recorder with tits to him. 

I had a been a Stanford student, I was going to transfer to Harvard Law. I had a 4.0 GPA and an IQ of 128. But here I was playing with Nevada’s jacket while he greeted the still Hispanic looking men. As they began to chat, I pretended I couldn’t be less interested. I kissed his jaw, taking the occasion sip of my cocktail on the table and rubbing my hands over his chest. The men eyed me at first, appreciating the view before disregarding me altogether as time went on. About thirty minutes into the talk, Nevada squeezed my leg, signaling that it was time for me to put on a bit more of a show. I grabbed my cocktail, chugging it and signing happily, licking my lips and moving to lay face down across his lap. I let the back of my dress ride up, exposing my red satin panties a bit. 

4.0 GPA. 

128 IQ. 

My ass was showing.  

His fingers moved to stroke my hair as they continued to talk.

“You know how women are,” Nevada joked. “Puta can’t hold her liquor.”

The men laughed. Good, I’m glad they were underestimating me. 

I pulled myself up by his shirt and kissed his skin, whining. “Papi, my drink’s all gone.”

He looked down at me, “then get another.”

I nodded, standing up and stumbling before falling down onto one of his clients. I giggled and mumbled my apologies, panties still showing since I hadn’t bothered to close my legs this entire evening. 

Oh, my mother would be so proud.

The man sneered, making a comment to his associate before turning back to Nevada. Nevada, who was already standing, nodded to the bar, “I think it’s safer for everyone if I get the drink.” He rolled his eyes again as if to say, ‘ _ women _ . Am I right?’

When he was gone, I moved to lay back on the couch, closing my eyes and humming sleepily. 

The men did talk, just as expected. They chatted about the deal, how they thought Nevada’s prices were unreasonable and how they could find better deals. They spent the rest of the time talking about the “drunken slut” (that’s me) and all the dirty things they’d love to make me do. 

And they said chivalry was dead…

When Nevada returned, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. “You brought me a drink!” I cheered, chugging it down and kissing down his neck now. “Prices are too high,” I whispered as I slid my hand over his crotch and palmed him through his jeans. “Drop them or they’ll walk.” He was overcharging anyway, and we both knew he’d been highballing it. 

He groaned a bit and smirked, kissing me hard in front of them. 

“I’ll tell you gentlemen what. I’m in a hurry tonight. So I’ll lower it by $1000 and we can call it a day.” He sure knew how to make it look like he was doing them a favor.

He smacked my ass and grinned. “I need to take her home before she fucks me right here.”

“Mmm, we can do it anywhere you want papi.” I laid my head against his shoulder and let the men finish their deal. They agreed without a second of hesitation. Nevada would have been willing to drop it lower, but they didn’t need to know that. 

He shook both of their hands before watching them both leave.

“Come,” he pulled me up and nearly dragged me to the back room. When the coast was clear, I dropped my hands from him, moving away. 

“Not bad,” he smirked and ran his eyes up my legs.

“The words you’re looking for are ‘thank you’.” I tied my hair up and sighed, sitting on a crate.

“How long before we can go home?”

“Once they think I’ve fucked you senseless.”

“Right...” I drawled out, looking around the room and pursing my lips.

“Or I could just actually fuck you senseless.” He stepped forward, putting a hand on my leg.

I laughed, removing my hand, “not a chance.”

I noticed the moment his eyes turned cold, his fingers threading in my hair and tugging hard, forcing me to look him in the eyes. “Remember who you’re talking to puta. I let you get away with a lot because you’re entertaining. Don’t confuse my amusement with kindness.”

I winced, trying to move myself away from his violent grip. “I’m sorry. Please, let me go.”

I wasn’t sure if he’d hurt me or not. But his grip released and he stepped back.

“Moan.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, they think I’m fucking you and I know how to fuck a woman right. So moan.”

I started moaning, slamming my hands against the wall and whining. 

“Oh! Oh! Fuck yes! Please papi! Give it to me!” I screamed.

He just stood watching me, smirk on his face, eyes still stone cold.

“Please papi, wanna feel all of you. Harder!”

4.0 GPA. 128 IQ.

  
  
  



	7. Dreams and Darkness

“Come on Dulzura,” his voice cooed softly as I watched his face disappear beneath my skirt. He sucked on my pussy through my cotton panties and I felt my knees nearly buckle.

“Oh my god,” my face flooded with heat, body aching to be touched more, he needed to be inside of me now. Or I was going to die. 

“Please, I need more,” I whimpered, earning enough pity to feel him tug my underwear to my ankles and slide his first finger knuckle deep inside me. 

Oh yes, I could definitely get used to this. 

I gasped, legs shaking and trying to grind myself down his hand. He chuckled, sliding in a second finger and letting me fuck myself as he lapped teasingly at my slit. I was not going to last long at the mercy of Nevada’s mouth. 

“Nevada,” I whined, tangling my fingers in his hair and feeling him look up at me. 

“That’s my good girl, are you going to come for your papi?”

I felt him curl his fingers and I nodded, feeling my breath come in short gasps now.

“Yes, please, please papi, let me cum. Oh god.” I felt a wave of pleasure shake me.

* * *

 

I jolted upright in bed, panting hard. 

A sex dream? About him? Fuck. I needed to get laid.

I shifted, feeling my damp panties and scowling. I couldn’t go to bed all worked up like this. Instead, I stood, pulling on my jacket and deciding to go for a walk through the streets. 

It was so quiet this time of night, beautiful and peaceful.

I’d been working for Nevada for nearly three weeks now, all I did was help him with potential sales, I’d tell him if they felt like walking or if they planned to screw him over. His job was actually quite boring if you eliminated the gang beatings and shootouts. When I finally looked up at the streets again, refocusing from my thoughts, I noticed where I was.

This was the liquor store, sitting on the curb where my sister died. I couldn’t help myself as I laid down on the cold pavement, wondering if this is the last thing she saw before she died. A flickering street light and the cold silence of the neighborhood. 

What did she even die for? 

I laid on the street for what felt like hours when I finally noticed the sunrise. I’d been there the entire night.

 

“Hey! Aren’t you Ramirez’s girl?” A man shouted from above me, I turned and looked up at him and saying nothing. He took this as prompt to continue on. 

“You shouldn’t be out here at night, the streets are dangerous. A lady got killed here just a few months ago.”

I knew that. I knew it better than anyone. But I stood, and thanked him. 

“I guess I should be more careful,” I brushed myself off. “There’s dangerous people out here.”

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

I blinked and looked down, I was indeed barefoot. 

“Um...I dunno I guess I wasn’t thinking-”

“Zorra,” a voice called as a black SUV pulled up. The car door swung open and I didn’t have to guess who it was. I just gave the man I’d been speaking to a meek smile and hopped into the van.

* * *

 

“Ay dios mio. Why the fuck are you barefoot in pajamas? I get a call from my men that you’re walking the streets at three in the fucking morning like a crazy person.”

“I needed to get out of that shelter. It’s impossible to sleep there.”

_ Yeah, impossible because I’m dreaming about fucking you _ . But I left that part out.

“So you walk the heights alone? No wonder you need protection,” he sneered. “I can’t tell if you have courage or you’re just plain stupid. There are dangerous men out there.”

“Isn’t that you?”

“Other dangerous men. Who won’t be so fucking kind to you.”

I shivered, finally realizing I was cold. Not even a second passed before a jacket was tossed in my face. 

“Here. So don’t you fucking start complaining about being cold.”

Nevada Ramirez just gave me a jacket. Like a 1950’s date walking me to my door. I almost blushed. I tugged on the jacket and smiled at him. 

“Thank you Nevada.”

I got a casual nod in response. 

“Why do you stay in that place?”

“Huh?”

“The shelter. Why do you stay?”

“Because my sister used to work there.” I had assumed he’d figure it out eventually, word would easily spread and it’s not like I was using a fake name. I wasn’t hiding who I was. I was just hiding the fact that I knew he was involved. 

“She was killed in some kind of shooting on the street where you picked me up.”

I took a deep breath, noticing his fists clench from the corner of my peripherals.

“Did they ever catch the shooter?”

“I dunno...My parents knew the details. I couldn’t bare to hear them. I flew home from Stanford and I decided to take over what she had been doing. Saving people in the heights.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

I laughed, “she was the noble one. I’m a coward. I left the second I got my scholarship.”

He stayed silent after that and I looked out the window wondering if opening up would make him trust me more or less. This whole mission was a gamble, I prayed to god my luck hadn’t ran out yet. 

  
  



End file.
